Faded Existence: Bernan's Countdown
by Tears of Deathwishxxx
Summary: In Faded Existence, you learned that Bernan was still alive and escaped to India. Now, prepare for the final battle with Lee Bernan.
1. Indian Massacare Begins, Part 2

**Previously on**_** Faded Existence:**_

_"Welcome to Punjab, Mr. Spade," said the driver. "Your...target is not too far from here."_

_"Thanks, Kali," replied Spade. "I knew those guys back in the States said you're a good guy. So what do you have for me?"_

_"All I know is that Mr. Bernan is currently residing at an inn at this time, Mr. Spade," Kali replied. "But be careful. He has bodyguards all over the place."_

_"Good job, Kali." said Spade, handing the cab driver 5,000 Rupees._

_Kali drove Spade to the hotel that Bernan was staying at. While in the back of the tinted cab, Spade loaded his pistols and assembled a CETME with armor-piercing bullets, grenade launcher attachment, and scopes that could be switched in and out. With that, Spade donned his trenchcoat. Obviously, there was no need for the mask since Bernan knew who he was. Instead, he left his hood up and opened the door, exiting the vehicle. Spade walked into the hotel. He turned his head in all directions, looking to see who would be trouble. He spotted ten large men in black suits walking around, intimidating people for fun. That's who Spade started for. Spade had to be careful. He wasn't wearing his body armor and a bullet that hit the wrong part of his body could take his life. However, this gunslinger was not afraid of this fact. Damijin Spade's days in the military and in Los Angeles SWAT Force...those days were the reasons he lived for these kinds of risks and dangers. Spade's hands found his Colt Diamondback revolver. He pulled it out, firing a shot into the air. The people in the hotel heard the shots...silence...then panic as everyone ran for their lives. Bernan's bodyguards, however, they didn't run. They walked immediately over to where Spade was. Spade took a deep breath and then..._

**And now...**

...opened fire on the first Punjab thug coming at him. Two shots from the Diamondback to both legs crippled him and ended his moment in the fight.

_Four shots left..._

The next guy came from the flank side of Spade, who dove over a couch in the lobby. It didn't matter to the hired gun as he barreled toward Spade with a break-action, double-barrelled shotgun. He fired shot after shot, which was gonna turn the leather couch and Spade into swiss cheese if he didn't move. So the vigilante did the smart thing and holstered the revolver, drawing his Desert Eagles. He remembered the disadvantage of double-barrels. You had to reload often. So when the next shot was fired and Spade heard the Punjab reload, he popped up with his Desert Eagles and loaded 12 shots- six shots from each gun- into the guy's chest. The next two Punjab men came at him with Colt 1911 .45s. Spade dropped his empty weapons and found the CEMTE and fired the grenade launcher, which blew them to shit. And the last of the thugs on the lobby floor was massive. He looked to be at least seven feet and six inches, and weighed about 400 pounds, muscle. He didn't have a gun on him, but carried a large scimitar. Spade looked at this monster of a man and smiled, holstering his weapon and drawing his titanium katana and eyeing the man who held the weapon he would have to avoid being killed by.


	2. A Snypa & His Sword

The last of the thugs on the lobby floor was massive. He looked to be at least seven feet and six inches, and weighed about 400 pounds, muscle. He didn't have a gun on him, but carried a large scimitar. Spade looked at this monster of a man and smiled, holstering his weapon and drawing his titanium katana and eyeing the man who held the weapon he would have to avoid being killed by.

The Punjabi swordsman slowly walked toward Spade and when he got within striking range, he tried bringing the sword down on Spade's shoulder. The vigilante jumped back stunned, and made his move in the form of a two-handed uppercut swing that was blocked with godlike speed from the Punjab which forced him to his knees. He spoke Punjabi:

_"This is where you will fall."_

Spade could not afford to be beaten before he could get to Bernan. He stood from the one-knee position and swiped the scimitar away and went into a 360 slash that left a gash across the Punjab warrior's abdomen area. The thug touched his midsection and saw blood.

"I am Podarus! I have never been defeated by any man, let alone wounded! This shall be an interesting fight."

The two swordsmen got into their stances and glared at one another before Spade made another move, sidestepping Podarus' downward strike and slashing him on his calf. Podarus turned around once more and hit Spade with a backfist, knocking him back. Spade once more got to his feet and holstered his sword. He took off his trench coat and stood with his left foot out and his right hand on his sword. _Iaidō_. His left hand moved to his back where his CETME was, but was not going for the assault weapon. Instead, he grabbed the other katana on his back, this one being a _sakabatō_- or reverse-blade sword. Spade was going to combine _iaidō_ with _battōjutsu_ and his knowledge of _kenjutsu_. Podarus held his weapon out.

Spade was looked straight into the eyes of his advesary, focusing on what he would do. At that moment, he drew his other sword. This was _nitōjutsu_ or two-sword styles...

**A/N: Okay, people. For those who do not watch **_**Rurouni Kenshin**_** or do not know the difference between a regular katana and a reverse blade sword is, this is for you.**

**-A reverse blade sword's shape is no different than that of a katana, but there is one difference. A regular katana's cutting end is on the outward curve of the blade. The cutting end on a reverse-blade is on the **_**inward**_** part of the blade. Oh! So **_**that's**_** how Kenshin efficiently uses that sword when they called him Hitokiri Battōsai or "Battosai the Man Slayer."**


	3. No Honor in Punjab

_Instead, he grabbed the other katana on his back, this one being a _sakabatō_- or reverse-blade sword. Spade was going to combine _iaidō_ with _battōjutsu_ and his knowledge of _kenjutsu_Podarus__ held his weapon out._

_Spade was looked straight into the eyes of his __advesary__, focusing on what he would do. At that moment, he drew his other sword. This was __nitōjutsu__ or two-sword styles..._

Podarus rushed the vigilante after he drew his second sword. Spade sidestepped and landed a slash on the Punjabi warrior with the katana, hitting him in the left pectoral. This angered Podarus as he managed to land a kick that was almost cushioned by Spade's instant defense as the vigilante sailed back into a table. He got to his feet and prepared for another attack as Podarus walked up to Spade with confidence. The Punjabi swordsman brought down the scimitar as Spade dove out of the way and a cocktail table became the blade's victim. Podarus turned in that direction and swung the sword as Spade blocked with the reverse-blade...then a sound of flesh being penetrated can be heard...

Spade had dropped both of his swords to clutch his left shoulder in pain and to pull a small, blood-covered knife out of his shoulder. He looked at the weapon. It was a black-handled knife with three silver moons on the handle. Spade held the knife in his hand and instantly recognized it before glaring angrily up at Podarus.

_"How dare you,"_ Spade growled softly, holding up the athame. "You _dare_ dishonor the Wiccan legacy?! You use _this_ as your killing tool?!"

Podarus sneered before holding up his sword. Spade glared at Podarus with a rage never before seen in the vigilante. Spade threw the blood-covered athame and picked up his swords, his eyes a mix of both anger and a will to defend the honor of a comrade unknown. Spade sheathed his traditional katana and kept a hold on his _sakabato_. Podarus sneered at Spade again before he spoke one more sentence in Punjabi:

_"Time to die, __Snypa."_


	4. Honor Restored

_Spade had dropped both of his swords to clutch his left shoulder in pain and to pull a small, blood-covered knife out of his shoulder. He looked at the weapon. It was a black-handled knife with three silver moons on the handle. Spade held the knife in his hand and instantly recognized it before glaring angrily up at __Podarus_

_"How _dare_ you,"__ Spade growled softly, holding up the __athame__. "You _dare_ dishonor the Wiccan legacy?! You use _this_ as your killing tool?!"_

_Podarus__ sneered before holding up his sword. Spade glared at __Podarus__ with a rage never before seen in the vigilante. Spade threw the blood-covered __athame__ and picked up his swords, his eyes a mix of both anger and a will to defend the honor of a comrade unknown. Spade sheathed his traditional katana and kept a hold on his_ sakabato_Podarus__ sneered at Spade again before he spoke one more sentence in Punjabi:_

"Time to die, Snypa."

Spade held his _sakabato_ in front of him, wanting to destroy the Punjabi wall in front of him. The Punjabi smiled his gap-toothed sadistic smile as he advanced. Spade was fueled with a burning rage as he and Podarus clashed swords. The scimitar then made its way for Spade's neck as the vigilante blocked with the reverse blade sword. This made for a good time for Spade to show what he truly learned from tojutsu.

_Author's Note: "To" is a wide-ranged Japanese word for "sword." __Tojutsu__ literally means "sword techniques."_

_Tojutsu__ is not to be confused with __kenjutsu__Kenjutsu__ is the Japanese martial art in specialized use of the sword. __Kenjutsu__ also covers the art of drawing the sword, which is known as "__battojutsu__Tojutsu__ does not cover these, just the art of using the sword._

Podarus made his way toward Spade, again coming at him with a frontward thrust attack that would not work. This time, he stepped into the path of where Spade dodged and almost finished his attack. Then the sounds of blade touching flesh could be heard again. Only Spade was not wounded, he had managed to stop Podarus' blade...with one hand. As the blood dripped from Spade's hand and shoulder, he spoke in a low, threatening voice:

"You will _never again_ bring dishonor upon yourself or anyone else," Spade hissed. "_That_ I will make sure of, as you beg for your life."

And with that, Spade swung his _sakabato_ upward and made the oversized Punjabi look at his severed hand still gripping the sword.

"I'll let you live, but you won't be able to draw a sword ever again."

As Spade walked away and holstered his sword, Podarus coughed up a little blood before managing to speak some English:

"Kill...me," he said, coughing up blood.

"No," said Spade, continuing to walk away to find Bernan.

Podarus became angry as he picked up his scimitar and stood to his feet.

"I said 'kill me,' you American chickenshit!" Podarus yelled, charging Spade.

And with that, Spade turned around, drawing his katana and driving it into Podarus' stomach and cutting him literally in half from the stomach up to the crown of his head. Spade looked down at this handiwork and sheathed his sword before picking up and dusting off his trench coat and putting it back on before going to find Bernan.


	5. Maximum Bloodshed

Bernan sat on a bed in the same hotel Spade attacked, listening to the gunfire below and now moving to look out the window to the streets below.

"Give me a gun," said Bernan.

A thug handed him a sawed-off shotgun he had and some shells. Bernan loaded the weapon and opened the door to go into the hall, looking for Spade.

"The Snypa's finished," whispered Bernan, now going down the stairs.

Meanwhile, Spade went back out to the cab to pull out his new assault rifle with the XM26 Lightweight attachment to take into battle, along with some auxiliary sidearms and a few grenades for crowd control. At that moment, Spade rushed back into the hotel to go after Bernan. As Spade went back inside, he was met with more opposition in the form of assault rifles being fired.

"Do I ever get a break from these guys? It's like a bad movie." Spade said to no one in particular, pulling the trigger and blowing out the chest of a thug carrying an FN-P90 SMG and took cover to avoid gunfire.

Spade popped up to hit an oncoming gunman from the left side in the Adam's apple, practically taking his head off by the neck. He quickly ran over to him, took his M-16 and fired at three more men coming his way. The vigilante quickly got to his feet and moved in the direction that all the thugs were coming from, cocking and firing the M-16 at their heads. This process was repeated for a while until Spade got to a flight of stairs that could lead him possibly to Bernan.

Then at that moment, another large Punjab stood at the top of the stairs. But this one was not holding a sword, but an anti-tank rocket launcher.

_"Oh, shit..."_ whispered Spade as he looked at the barrel of the launcher pointed at him.

Bernan was up in the top floor with his shotgun, walking down the steps to find Spade. He was flanked by six men carrying grenade launcher-attached AKS-74Us.

"You go to the right," said Bernan to three of the men. "And you go to the left. Don't be a hero. If you find the Snypa, you call me."


	6. War is Hell

_Bernan__ was up in the top floor with his shotgun, walking down the steps to find Spade. He was flanked by six men carrying grenade launcher-attached AKS-74Us._

_"You go to the right," said __Bernan__ to three of the men. "And you go to the left. Don't be a hero. If you find the __Snypa__, you call me."_

Spade was staring down the barrel of a shoulder-held rocket launcher pointed right at him.

_"Oh, shit..."_

"Die, Snypa!" the weapon's bearer screamed as he fired the rocket.

The vigilante had to think quickly as he ran full speed to avoid the rocket and turned at the last second. The small missile managed to take out part of the check-in desk and some glass was shattered.

Spade got to his feet and dusted himself off, then picked a nearby nine millimeter with a silenced attachment. The rocket guy was preparing to reload and fire a second time, but would not get the chance as the vigilante managed to approach the stairway and fire a shot right in the thug's chest and a shot into his throat.

Spade advanced further up the steps and saw three of the guys that Bernan had sent to find him. Spade didn't engage with them, but would take them out with the nine. He stepped out and fired two silenced shots in the first two thugs' head and did not do the same to the third gunman. He snuck up on him and forced him to the ground with such force, it broke his nose.

"Where in the fuck is Bernan?!" demanded Spade.

"Damn you to hell, Snypa! I will not tell you!"

Spade smiled, put his weapon away, and grabbed the guy's arm, then locked it into a kimura shoulder lock, a technique of Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu and applied breaking pressure that threatened to tear the thug's shoulder out of place and break his arm.

"I'll tell! Bernan's waiting for you at the roof of this place. But you will not make it there! He has three more hit men looking to kill you! They are the best!"

"Is that so?" said Spade, fully completing the lock and breaking the gunman's arm which came from him a blood-curdling scream.

"You son of a bitch!" he screamed, clutching his arm in pain.

Spade decided to leave him there to suffer as he moved on to find his target when three large men with submachine guns blocked his path. The weapons were pointed right at him and the halls left him wide open to their gunfire.

"We apologize, Snypa. But you may not pass. We cannot allow you to kill Leonard Bernan."


	7. Showdown Starts

_Spade decided to leave him there to suffer as he moved on to find his target when three large men with submachine guns blocked his path. The weapons were pointed right at him and the halls left him wide open to their gunfire._

_"We apologize, __Snypa__. But you may not pass. We cannot allow you to kill Leonard __Bernan_

Spade stared down the barrels that were pointed at his chest. He was a wide-open, one-hit wonder. He looked around for a possible escape.

"You are not allowed to go past this point, Snypa," said one of the men. "Our mission is to protect Mr. Leonard Bernan. And we _will _complete that mission, by any means necessary."

"I heard you," Spade hissed in a low voice. "You won't let me pass? Then I would have to go _through_ you."

"Then we must ask that you die right now, Snypa, where you stand."

Spade had an icy look in his eyes as he made a quick movement in driving his shoulder into a room door next to him and falling on it before waiting for the three gunmen to come after him. They did as Spade pulled the trigger to take them down and ran out of the room. That was it for the little fish.

Now to get Bernan, who was headed his way and didn't know it. Spade dropped the empty nine and drew the CETME. He advanced further without opposition until a loud crack split the air and left a medium-sized hole in the wall. Spade turned and saw Bernan holding up a sawed-off Mossberg and pointed his assault rifle and fired. Bernan took cover.

"Nice to see you..." Bernan said sarcastically.

"Lee Bernan," said Spade icily. "You escaped me once. It will not happen again."

"All this for what, Damijin Spade?" asked Bernan. "For two little punks who died because their father couldn't protect them from the life he led as a violent-tempered pig?"

In anger, Spade ran forward at Bernan and was about to pull the trigger. "You son of a--AAAHH!"

Bernan aimed the sawed-off shotgun downward and fired, taking the vigilante killer down and holding his leg in pain. Bernan moved forward and kicked Spade in the ribs.

"Really, Damijin..." started Bernan. "Come on, now. This crusade for blood and revenge is all for nothing because you're going to die...just like your boys."

"Never..." said Spade. "You're so...full...of...shit."


	8. Showdown Ends

"Is that right?" replied Bernan, pointing the barrel of the shotgun right between Spade's eyes. "If I'm so full of it, then why are _you_ the one about to die?"

"Not...yet," groaned Spade, trying to fight off the pain of a shotgun blast hitting him in the thigh.

Bernan loaded the Mossberg. Pump-action double-barrel. And with that, Spade managed to use his good leg to kick Bernan in the crotch and he pulled the trigger on the CETME, hitting him in the arm. The vigilante struggled to get to his feet and hobble up some stairs and saw a nearby elevator with the crime lord after him, clutching his arm. Bernan took aim as Spade got into the elevator and fired. A miss. Spade pressed the button that represented the roof of the elevator.

"Nothing will save you when I get to you!" screamed Bernan as he moved up the stairs.

Once at the roof, Spade got out of the elevator, hid behind a vent and waited, holding his katana.

Bernan made his way to the roof as well.

"Come on out, Spade! It's time to die!"

Bernan moved around, looking for Spade. As Spade heard Bernan coming, he prepared to engage him. Bernan got within striking range and Spade brought his sword down, knocking the sawed-off out of Bernan's hands and threw a hard elbow into the criminal's mouth, knocking out some of his teeth. That was followed by a downward slash to Bernan's shoulder and it took him down.

"What were you saying about me dying?"

Bernan felt around for a close chain and swung it, taking Spade off of his feet. He got to his feet and began to bring the chain down on the vigilante's leg.

"You're finished!"

Spade blocked the last shot with his sword and flipped Bernan over, followed by getting to his feet as well. Bernan threw a left hook that was blocked and countered with a right hook by Spade and a front snap kick to the stomach that was blocked and answered with a roundhouse kick by Bernan to Spade's midsection that made the vigilante drop his sword and fall to his knees, clutching his stomach. Bernan picked up the katana and began to admire it.

"You know, Snypa. You don't get it," said Bernan. "I get what I want. And what I want..."

Bernan set up to bring the sword down on Spade's head.

"...is your head!"

As Bernan brought down the sword, Spade instantly popped up, drawing his _sakabato_ and plunging it into Bernan's chest- followed by withdrawing with such force Bernan's heart literally tore out of his body on the sword. The vigilante simply swung the sword, making the heart slide off the blade and on the ground. Blood poured out of Bernan's body from his chest.

"Spade..." whispered Bernan as the vigilante sheathed his sword.

Spade looked down.

"Thank you...I can be reunited with my son..." were the crime lord's last words as he closed his eyes to rest forever.

"Enjoy the darkness, Bernan," said Spade. "For you will never again know the feeling of light."


	9. Epilogue

_Author's Note: The tale is over. But there is one thing left to be cleared up. Why did __Bernan__ thank Spade for taking his life? All will be revealed in this epilogue._

**Two days later:**

Spade sat in his hideout, sipping on a glass of whiskey. His mind kept going back to why Bernan had thanked him...for killing him. It kept confusing him.

_"Spade..." whispered __Bernan__ as the vigilante sheathed his sword._

_Spade looked down._

_"Thank you...I can be reunited with my son..." __was the crime lord's last words__ as he closed his eyes to rest forever._

Then Spade realized something: even before everything happened, Bernan said to himself that he could not live with this knowledge. The knowledge that the blood of true innocents was on his hands. He could not live knowing that the life of his son was cut short because of the life _he_ led. Bernan felt he could no longer live because he was responsible for the deaths of two young boys that did nothing to him. Bernan felt he couldn't live anymore because three lives were destroyed because of his lust for power and control, but he couldn't muster up the courage to take his own life. And he _knew_ he was going to die whether or not he killed himself or he would die at the hands of a former police officer-turned-vigilante. But Spade vowed to himself that he since he couldn't protect his two boys, then he would make it his goal to make sure that no one else ever suffer the same pain he did that year past.

Spade thought to himself about how he cannot save the entire world, just a few people at a time. And so...the fight begins. But just remember this:

"If you prey on the weak, I will prey on_you._"

"For those who are evil, your time has come has to face _natural justice_."

"The innocent are _no longer_ yours to terrorize. They are _mine to protect_."


End file.
